Whirl
Whirl is a BG bounty hunter who is 22 years old, has dark collored hair and has a dragon tail. At early age, he was a young man who liked exploring and adventuring above all else. He, however, was also rather reckless and foolish at his younger age, making him act before he thinks. At older age, he learned to think before he acted and is now a decent hunter. History Early Life Whirl was born on planet Polygale, a planet inhabited by humans that is far outside of Federation charts. The people of Polygale believe that the wind is the most important thing in existance and wish to be as much in touch with the wind as possible. They even go as far by living in aircastles rather than on the ground, using airships and naming their children after certain words that have to do with wind. Whirl himself found this a ridiculous believe and would rather go on adventure than living with the winds. Spacecraft technology was not known on Polygale so the people knew nothing of space travel and life outside of their world. This prevented Whirl from going on adventure outside of his world. On day, not too long after Whirl was 19, Whirl was exploring outside of the city borders where he saw an alien spaceship landing. The aliens were apparently friendly beings that wished to learn more about the planet. The aliens left their ship totally unguarded while they went off to explore the planet. Seeing this as a chance to get off of his planet, Whirl snuck aboard the ship and attempted to steal the ship. Even though Whirl had no experience in flying a spaceship, he did manage to get it off the ground and fly away with it. Whirl then flew as far away from his planet as he could, looking for adventure. Federation Space After many hours of flying, Whirl decided to land on a random planet to explore it. However, something went wrong while landing and Whirl accidentally crashed the ship, leaving him unconcious. When he woke up, he found out that he was brought to a hospital runned by humans while he was passed out. When he asked where he exactly was, the doctor told him he was on planet Taldelo, a planet in Federation space. Whirl had no clue what the Federation was and asked the doctor what it was. After the doctor told him all about the Federation, he asked what Whirl's story was. Whirl told him about his homeworld, the alien ship and that he stole it because he wanted to get off of his planet. The doctor then said he had never heard of Polygale and that it was unlikely that Whirl would ever find his way back there, since it was far outside of Federation space and the only known ship knowing it's coördinates was crashed beyond repair. Whirl did not really care he could not return to his homeworld but he did realise that he now had nowhere to go. The doctor adviced Whirl to get a job so that he would have the money to live a life. (And to pay the hospital note.) Work as a bounty hunter Whirl decided to earn his money by becoming a bounty hunter, with his weapon of choice being two small beam firearms. However, after a while, Whirl found out that bounty hunting was far harder than he tought and was having a pretty hard time with it. He decided to join a bounty hunter guild so that he could team up with other bounty hunters thus he would be having an easier time hunting. The guild he chose was Burger Geemer. After a few days Whirl had joined up, an other bounty hunter joined BG, going by the name of Andra. Andra's weapon of choice was a lance and had the ability to turn in to a dragon. Whirl and Andra decided to team up and they both went to planet Raideron to find and obtain some ingredients. There they also found an other hunter who was planning to assassinate Andra. Whirl and Andra both fought this hunter and they won, but the fight left Whirl gravely injured. To save his life, Andra infused Whirl with special dragon cells. (Don't ask how this works as I have no clue and this was not tought up by me. See the trivia section for more information.) Not only did this save Whirl's life, but he also gained the ability to turn in to a Wyvern, which would become his new Alt. form. The infusion also gave him a dragon tail, made him slightly faster but more fragile and made him more skilled in melee weapons, although Whirl did not know about this ability yet. After some time in BG, Whirl decided to leave Burger Geemer for a while. In the time he left, Whirl found out about his new ability in using melee weapons and decided to ditch his beam weapons and replace them with a sword. After 2 years of doing some solo hunting and other work, Whirl decided to rejoin Burger Geemer. As he went back to earth, he found out it was taken over by X Parasites and that Burger Geemer was now housed on Earth's Moon. Whirl went to the new Burger Geemer restaurant and found out it was under attack by zombies. Trivia *The character Andra was created by the user IAMSUPERFISH, an user that was a BG veteran long ago. The character Andra was (Most likely) based off on the Dragon Laguz from the Fire Emblem series. More to come later... Category:Characters